


Judas

by carnivalinsidemyhead



Category: Take That
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Longing, M/M, sexual healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalinsidemyhead/pseuds/carnivalinsidemyhead
Summary: “I wanna love you,But something's pulling me away from youJesus is my virtue,Judas is the demon I cling to”- Judas, Lady Gaga





	Judas

No one had ever hurt Mark like Robbie did when he left Take That. Left Mark a broken-hearted shell of himself. Left Gary to pick up the shattered pieces of Mark and put him back together. To heal him with his touch, not his words because they were never any good with words back then, not really. But even Gary, awkward, arrogant, insensitive Gary knew how to comfort and give solace with lips and tongue and roaming hands on secret, sensitive spots. Covering Mark with kisses as he fucked away the pain.

No one has ever hurt Gary like Robbie does in the aftermath of Take That’s breakup. Leaving Gary a bruised and shattered shell of himself with no self confidence. Leaving Mark to pick up the shattered pieces of Gary and put him back together. To return the favor from years before and heal him with his touch because they’re still not good with words, not nearly good enough. And Mark, sweet, gentle, sensitive, perceptive Mark, of course he knows how to comfort and give solace with lips and tongue and roaming hands on secret, sensitive spots. Covering Gary with kisses as he fucks away the pain.

And they lay together in the afterglow and hold each other tight and whisper shy ‘I love yous’ that they really do mean in their own way and try to ignore how much they want the other person to be the one who hurt them so bad.


End file.
